1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which controls a control lever means in an injection pump of a diesel engine by the actuation of an engine key switch to start and stop the engine and which interrupts the supply of fuel during exhaust braking operation to save the fuel and prevent black smoke from being ejected when the brake is released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to increase the amount of fuel at the start of a diesel engine by a solenoid adapted to be energized by the actuation of a key switch, but it has been impossible to stop the engine by the deactuation of the key switch and hence a cable connected to a control lever means is extended to a driving position so that it is manually pulled to stop the engine. It has also been known to pull a decrease lever by a solenoid when the exhuast brake is operated, in order to decrease the amount of fuel supply.
When those apparatus are combined together, two solenoids are required and a circuit configuration is complex.